Un milagro de Navidad
by AbigoRaven
Summary: Está congelada en una soledad que no conoce su significado. Hikari decidió darse una oportunidad para el amor, pero Daisuke no parece ser el chico correcto, todo cambia cuando ella comienza a recibir regalos anónimos... ¿será Daisuke el responsable? ¿o quizás es un amor secreto?
1. Chapter 1

**Un milagro de Navidad**

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad Pipesper!**_

 _ **Espero que ésta historia sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Puse mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer de éste un regalo acorde a la época ;)**_

* * *

— ¿Cómo que una cita?

La voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba casi al punto de la exasperación y sorpresa. La joven castaña no podía hacer nada, más que agregar leña al fuego, contándole a su amiga los detalles:

—Le prometí a Daisuke que saldría con él. Y me he estado preparando desde el Lunes, así que no podré ir, lo siento, Sora.

—Pero...-la castaña suspiró desde el otro lado del teléfono, –mañana es un día muy importante, de verdad esperaba que todos fueran...

Hikari Yagami se meció sobre el suave colchón de su recámara, después de haber dejado la manzana sobre la cómoda.

Estaba planeando tomar un desayuno ligero, para salir de casa temprano y resolver todos los pendientes con su cita del domingo: mañana.

Pero ahora, con el repentino recordatorio de Sora, ya no estaba muy segura de sus planes.

Es decir, se sentía muy mal por la chica, puesto que era la más entusiasmada con el evento, pero Hikari también estaba pensando en Daisuke, el chico de su clase quien le pidió una cita prácticamente desde el comienzo de semestre.

No podía creer cuánto tiempo le había tomado tener un fin de semana libre para salir con él.

Y ahora...

— ¿Qué debería hacer?- pensó en voz alta, sin esperar que Sora le contestara:

— ¡Entonces deberías ir con él!

— ¿Sora?- no estaba entendiendo el concepto de su amiga del todo.

—Ustedes deberían venir a la salida con nosotros. Será la cita perfecta, sin mencionar que estarías reuniéndote con los demás al mismo tiempo ¡incluso rentamos una cabaña frente a un hermoso lago!

Hikari se levantó, rondando alrededor de su habitación, para buscar la agenda donde tenía la hora de la cita, -Eso es una buena idea. Le diré a Daisuke, entonces. Pero, ¿dónde dijiste que era esa salida?

—La reservación ecológica Amaya, a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Oh, he oído hablar de ese lugar, se necesita una reservación dos meses antes. Muy prestigioso y hermoso.

Sora soltó una pequeña risa de entusiasmo, – ¡Así es! Mimi nos hizo el favor de reservarlo.

—Entonces lo confirmo con Daisuke y te mando un mensaje.

— ¡Hasta luego!

Una vez colgó, Hikari pensó en reacomodar sus planes. Así que lo primero fue llamarle a su cita, quien contestó muy rápido:

— ¡Hikari, estaba por hablarte!

— ¿Sí?– soltó una risa divertida. Él siempre contestaba con lo mismo.

— ¡Claro, no puedo esperar a salir mañana contigo! ¡Verás el galán que será tu cita! ¡Serás la envidia de las demás chicas! Y para molestar mejor, vamos a ir a esa cafetería de la que me presumió Ken la semana pasada. Ya tengo las reservaciones, ¡no podrás creer la odisea para conseguir...!

—Eh, Daisuke- lo interrumpió ella, sabía que si lo dejaba así, no terminaría hasta dentro de una hora.

Pues Daisuke era de esas personas parlanchinas, que sacan temas de conversación hasta de lo que comieron hace unos minutos.

Como estaba en silencio ¡Hikari se abalanzó a decirle el cambio de planes!

—Sora nos invitó a una salida a la reservación ecológica Amaya.

Se escuchó una respiración agitada. Luego el ruido de alguien refunfuñando, y al final Daisuke se acercó al teléfono para reír a carcajadas: — ¡Nunca imaginé que Hikari Yagami era de las que tomaban el mando en una cita! ¡Bueno pues, llévame a ese zoológico de la muralla o lo que sea!

— ¿E-Estás seguro?– algo le decía que las palabras del chico sonaban de mentira.

— ¡Seguro como que me llamo Daisuke! Ya verás, te mostraré lo que es una experiencia con la naturaleza, ¿te dije que me perdí una vez en áfrica y sobreviví durmiendo junto a leones? Luego me encontraron al tercer día, un tribu cuyo jefe me pidió unos consejos de supervivencia...

— ¿Daisuke? Tengo que irme, recordé que debo hacer algo antes de mañana–colgó sin esperar respuesta, soltando una largo suspiro.

La mayoría de las veces... no, casi siempre, ella terminaba asfixiada con las conversaciones de él.

En su mente comenzó a imaginarse lo que sería de su cita en ese lugar. Sin más que el sonido del viento, y su voz como martillo, resonando en los oídos de ella.

"Basta. No puedo pensar de esa manera. No debería ser tan malo. Me dije a mi misma que le daría una oportunidad para conocernos"

Así, pasó el día, con Hikari saliendo de compras para el día de mañana.

Aparte de la ropa para ocasión (que le tomó horas elegir por ser parte de la cita), consiguió unos bocadillos suculentos que su mamá solía comprar en las salidas familiares: Bocadillos de queso dulce con crujiente de pan.

Su hermano, también le sugirió llevar herramientas básicas de supervivencia y alguno que otro medicamento para malestares.

A eso de las diez de la noche, la castaña entró a casa, derrumbándose en el sofá libre.

—Llegaste–dijo Taichi, recostado en el otro sofá, cambiando a la televisión sin parpadear.

—Eres terrible, hermano, ¿por qué no dijiste que tendrías libre hoy?

—Eso es fácil, porque yo sería el que llegaría cansado por cargar tus bolsas.

—Pero si tú también vas a ir mañana...

Taichi sonrió, dejando al fin de lado su atención al televisor:

—Sí. Pero dejé de preocuparme por llevar cosas más allá de mi ropa. Seguro Jou o Yamato llevarán algo que pueda utilizar.

—Oh, es cierto, van a ir los amigos que conociste en ese campamento de verano.

—Eso creo. No todos son mis amigos. Va a llegar uno que otro "no" invitado, como por ejemplo...

Frunció el ceño, —ese amigo tuyo, Daisuke.

Hikari asintió, —No te molestes en volver a discutirlo, hermano. Sabes que no hablaré sobre él contigo, así como tampoco voy a cancelar la cita.

El castaño volvió a la comodidad de su posición recostado, fingiendo que no le importaba:

—No importará mientras no nos encontremos.

La noche fue inquieta para Hikari...

Observando detenidamente su habitación, imaginaba mil escenas de lo que sería su cita de mañana...

"Todo saldrá bien, Hikari. No deberías estarlo pensando tanto"

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la fotografía de ella y sus amigas.

El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido, Sora y Miyako se enamoraron, tenían novios y salían con ellos.

Fue en ese tiempo en que la castaña comenzó a sentirse congelada, como si algo faltara a su vida, algo que no le permitía avanzar...

Cuando lo consultó con Sora, ella le respondió con toda seguridad que era el amor.

Una chica necesitaba éste sentimiento casi tanto como respirar. Era la fuerza extra de motivación en la vida y sin ella, muchas cosas perdían su significado.

Por eso ella decidió darse esa oportunidad de amar. De dejar que los chicos se acercasen más a ella.

¿Por qué Daisuke?

Bueno, se lo preguntó el día que aceptó la cita.

Simplemente porque creía que era lo correcto.

¿Eso podría contar como parte del amor?

RING RING

— ¿Es hora? Pero todavía es muy temprano–la chica se despojó de las sábanas rosa pálido, parpadeando pesadamente, al tiempo que intentaba llegar con sus manos al celular.

¡Estaba segura que lo dejó sobre el escritorio junto a la fotografía!

Pero luego se percató que en realidad el timbre resonaba debajo de su almohada.

Al revisarlo, había llegado un mensaje:

 _¡Iba a llamarte, Hikari!_

 _Pero ya no me dio tiempo y no quería que te ilusionaras mientras me contaras lo que haríamos en la muralla del señor ecológico o lo que sea, señorita líder de citas._

 _¡Bah, mejor voy al grano! No puedo ir hoy. Perdón por eso._

 _Pero mi abuelita se enfermó y perdí el "piedra,papel o tijeras" contra mi hermana la bruja... ¡Así que voy yo!_

 _En fin, no lo puedo cancelar. No me gustan los zoológicos o naturaleza a la que me invitaste, así que no es tan malo._

 _¡Mejor nos vemos el próximo sábado en la cafetería de la que te hablé!_

 _Como ya prometiste una cita conmigo, no puedes arrepentirte._

 _¡Pronto te llamo para contarte cómo me fue!_

 _Atte. Daisuke (tu futuro novio ¡yeah!)_

Terminando de leer el mensaje, Hikari luchó por no reaccionar molesta... ¡aunque la peor parte es que no sabía si estaba molesta porque su cita le canceló o por su actitud del mensaje!

—Uhm, ni remedio, tendrás que ir solo con nosotros.

— ¿Hermano? ¿A qué hora entraste aquí?– la castaña se sobresaltó, cuando la voz de Taichi interrumpió toda su concentración en lo que había leído antes.

—Hace dos minutos-le señaló la puerta detrás de él, -estaba saliendo del baño, cuando me llamó la atención el timbre de tu teléfono. Luego entré y con la expresión que pusiste me imaginé todo.

La joven se sonrojó, desviando la mirada, — ¿C-Cuál expresión? Yo no hice ninguna, solo estaba pensando...

— ¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! ¿A quién quieres engañar? Mira, tu nariz se está arrugando y te tiembla la voz, a ti siempre te pasa cuando te enfadas.

La joven, tomando un poco más de valor para negarlo, se levantó de un salto empujando a su hermano hacia afuera:

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió que tal vez me enoja que hayas entrado sin mi permiso?

— ¡A falta de excusas...!

Pero antes de que terminara la oración, la chica cerró fuertemente, recargándose sobre la puerta de madera blanca con uno que otro cartel de mensajes motivacionales, con fotografías tiernas.

Justamente sus ojos se encontraron con el que decía:

"El amor es tener fuerza y creer que existe"

—Eso intentaré...–se dijo a sí misma.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

—Pues bien, aquí estoy...

—Hikari, has dicho eso durante todo el viaje ¿cuánto más vas a torturarte recordando que te dejaron plantada?- la palmeó ligeramente de la espalda Mimi, la chica sonriente que dirigía el viaje hacia la cabaña que rentó.

—Eh, no es por eso...–la castaña lo dijo en voz baja, intentando mantener un perfil bajo dentro del grupo de adolescentes y universitarios.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dejaron plantada?– de pronto un joven rubio, posiblemente de la misma edad que su hermano, se abalanzó sobre ambas chicas para hablarles amistosamente.

Al parecer, Mimi lo conocía muy bien, porque asintió y le sonrió.

El joven negó con la cabeza, —Yo opino que nunca más deberías pensar en ese tonto. Es más, deberías vengarte y salir con su mejor amigo.

— ¡Yamato!–la divertida Mimi lo codeó de las costillas, mientras intentaba contener una risa.

— ¿Yamato?

Hikari recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre en boca de su hermano.

—Oh, sí. No los he presentado. Yamato, ella es Hikari Yagami, hermana menor de Taichi.

Hikari, él es Yamato Ishida, un compañero y amigo nuestro.

—Mucho gusto– la joven se reverenció respetuosamente, antes de proseguir con la caminata a través de una vereda por el bosque.

—Es extraño, creí que Taichi no invitaría a su hermana, él es muy celoso cada vez que habla de ti– comentó el rubio, caminando aún con las chicas.

—Lo imagino. Pero me he enterado por mi amiga Sora, fue ella quien me invitó en primer lugar.

— ¡Lo sabía! Ese Taichi ni siquiera quería que yo invitara a mi hermano. Nos tiene en el concepto de cavernícolas buscando esposa.

Hikari simplemente esbozó una sonrisa amigable, llevando su atención hacia el hermoso paisaje que los árboles comenzaban a mostrar:

Era un precioso bosque en matices verdes y la suave escarcha invernal cuya pureza resaltaba con los rayos del sol.

Un sol tibio y completamente diferente al que se apreciaba desde casa.

La joven se enamoró con los aromas frescos y el maravilloso reflejo de un lago cristalino.

Quizás estaba en proceso de congelarse, pues no había ni el más suave movimiento con el viento que sopló de vez en cuando.

La cabaña era de dos piso, grande y espaciosa.

Muchos miembros del grupo comenzaron a organizar sus planes, mientras que otros solo se lanzaron a una aventura espontánea.

Hikari fue invitada por Sora y Mimi para comer un buen refrigerio, pero ella les pidió un poco de tiempo a solas, para intentar olvidar toda su frustración con la cita cancelada.

Caminó fuera de la cabaña, hasta la orilla del lago y lo tocó para comprobar que estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de hielo.

"De haber estado aquí con Daisuke, ésta hubiera sido quizás la cita más maravillosa de mi vida"

— ¡Oh!

De pronto algo saltó de entre los arbustos a su costado, y la asustó ligeramente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara sentada sobre un montón de hojas secas.

¡Era un hermoso gatito blanco!

Había salido de su escondite por su curiosidad, ahora maullaba y miraba fijamente a la chica, con esos ojitos azules como el cielo.

— ¿Vives aquí?– Hikari se acercó para acariciarlo.

¡No podía evitarlo! Cada vez que veía un gato, ella sentía ésta ternura y cariño.

Además, los gatos la seguían también muy a menudo.

Pero ese era un secreto que guardaba del resto de la gente, sobre todo porque en casa no podían tenerlos, con la alergia de su padre.

Hikari quedó inmersa en su propio mundo, sin percatarse de que no estaba sola...

Unos metros delante de ella, con las mismas intenciones de visitar el lago, un joven y tímido rubio se detuvo quedando hipnotizado con su sonrisa.

No quiso hacer ruido, porque eso significaría salir de aquel hermoso paraíso que había encontrado... la belleza de un amor a primera vista... un amor secreto y tal vez unilateral...

¿Quién sería esa chica?

¿Cómo logró atrapar su corazón con una sola sonrisa indirecta?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

El resto del día fue de lo más agradable y emocionante.

Hikari no sólo conoció un lado de la naturaleza tan apacible, sino también logró convivir con muchos amigos cercanos de Sora y Taichi, escuchando anécdotas de cómo se conocieron en un día parecido al de hoy.

Además de todo, ella pudo mantener un poco más al gatito que encontró, y aunque estaba consciente de que con eso la despedida sería mucho más difícil, su amiga Sora se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa y dejar que Hikari lo visitara siempre que quisiera.

Uno a uno fue despidiéndose en la parada del metro, para regresar a sus casas.

Puede que el viaje hubiera sido más corto de lo que imaginaron (regresaron en la mañana del siguiente día) ¡pero esas reservaciones eran realmente costosas para un grupo de estudiantes!

—Lo cuidaré bien por ti, Hikari– le despedía Sora, cargando entre sus brazos a la pequeña bola peluda.

Mimi estaba a su lado, ella y Sora habían quedado para conversar sobre cosas de chicas, a ella la habían invitado, pero se negó porque no quería incomodarse más con el tema que siempre mencionaban: "amoríos"

— ¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotras?– le preguntó Mimi con una risilla, como intentando hacer que admitiera sus nervios.

—Estoy segura– les dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto de despedida más amigable.

— ¡Está bien, nos vamos! Ah–Mimi se giró nuevamente para preguntarle con un tono más bajo del que usaba siempre:

— ¿conociste algún chico interesante en ésta salida?

Hikari negó algo desconcertada.

—Ya veo, solo comprobaba... ¡ahora entiendo por qué me lo preguntó! Nos vemos luego, Hikari.

Las palabras de Mimi fueron de lo más raras, aunque nada se compara con lo que pasaría al día siguiente, cuando estaba a punto de ir a la escuela...

Su madre y su padre se mostraron más entusiastas de lo normal.

La señora Yagami la guió en su trayecto a la mesa intercambiando risas con su esposo.

— ¿Eh? ¿De quién es esto?–preguntó al ver un hermoso ramo de flores en el centro de la mesa.

Eran orquídeas blancas, más de lo que había visto alguna vez.

Sus favoritas por supuesto ¡un detalle bastante romántico!

Su mamá le acercó una nota que había estado sujeta por un delicado listón sobre la base de cristal (sí, tenía una base incluida)

Era una nota anónima, que decía lo siguiente:

 _ **"Te debo una disculpa, por no estar a tu lado... pero mi corazón se sintió tan frágil en comparación con la luz de tu gran belleza... ¿qué puedo hacer si no es atreverme a disculparme de ésta manera?"**_

Una fuerte descarga de adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, sintió que su corazón latía tan fuerte y de ésta calidez se expandía, que casi incapaz de caber dentro de su pecho.

Los músculos de su rostro tomaron control propio de una emoción espontánea de felicidad.

¡Es como si hubiera sido resucitada de un mundo gris, aburrido y sin gran significado!

Es como si quisiera explorarlo con esa energía de felicidad, descubrir al dueño que con tan solo un detalle así, la hizo sentir que podía ver a través de ella y abrazarla en una forma tan única...

¿Pero quién la envió?

"Dice que no estuvo a mi lado... y se disculpa... entonces ese debe ser..." se le vino a la mente el único chico que debería haberse disculpado por lo de ayer y con el que debería haberse reunido en una cita.

— ¡Daisuke!– la respuesta le vino involuntaria.

Su corazón no fue capaz de olvidar la sensación hasta que llegó a la entrada de la escuela, donde Daisuke la esperaba conversando con su grupo de amigos del equipo de fútbol.

—Daisuke– ella lo saludó a todo lo alto, olvidando por completo que ahí había más personas.

—Ah, Hikari, iba a llamarte– le dijo con una risa pícara, -verás, respecto a lo de ayer...

— ¡Gracias!– lo abrazó sin esperar lo que pensaba sería otra nueva disculpa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué...?

—Recibí tu regalo ésta mañana, ¡las flores son hermosas! No sabía que te tomarías la molestia de buscar algo así para mí, además de la nota... fue muy hermoso ¡por supuesto que acepto tus disculpas!

Mientras ella le contaba los detalles, Daisuke le daba más vueltas a sus pensamientos sobre lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Estaba claro la parte en que Hikari recibió un regalo y una especie de nota ¿¡pero quién rayos fue!?

Él no era de la idea que a una chica la conquistara con regalitos o flores tan infantiles y cursis, ¡a él le iba más lo de la acción! un chico conquistador, perseverante y encantador por su forma de ser.

—Ah, sí... ¡ese regalo! ¿Te gustó? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy todo un personaje para el romance!– por ahora decidió seguir con la mentira que Hikari creía.

Además, si eso le daba puntos con Hikari ¡bien sería recibido!

"Aunque me da algo de lástima por el pobre perdedor que mandó ese regalo sin poner un nombre ¡vaya idiota! por eso el mundo está lleno de solteros y chicas confundidas"

—eh, Hikari... así que con respecto a la cita

—Nos vemos allá, por supuesto–dijo la chica, aún encantada con todo lo que le estaba pasando.

— ¡Perfecto! Nos vemos a eso de las cinco de la tarde, porque no puedo pasar por ti, necesito hacer unas cosas antes y... ¡pues no te pierdas!

Como de costumbre, Daisuke intentaba tomar el mando de la cita entre ellos, haciéndose el interesante. Eso resto un poco de la alegría de la castaña, pero igual aceptó felizmente.

La famosa cafetería que toda pareja quería visitar era un enorme establecimiento en el centro de la ciudad, lleno de vida y colores cálidos.

No solo emanaba un suave aroma del grano de café recién molido, también estaba aquella cubierta glaseada tan famosa y envidiable para cualquier pastelero.

El dueño solía usarla en casi todos sus postres, aunque la más famosa era el famoso pastel de plátano y tres leches con la suave cubierta en el envidiable tono amarillo oro.

También el ambiente era de lo más agradable, exclusivo de adolescentes y jóvenes adultos.

Con un servicio de bufete para los más impacientes. Separados en tres islas a lo largo de toda la cafetería.

Y por si fuera poco, cantantes en vivo con la mejor música del momento (imitación, pero igual aceptable para todos)

Hikari llegó casi al mismo tiempo que Daisuke, así que ambos se encaminaron a la mesa reservada.

— ¿Qué le parece entonces, señorita?–preguntó el, en un tono fingido de amabilidad.

—Me encanta, es muy agradable– asintió ella, sin terminar de admirar cada detalle a su alrededor.

—Eso está bien, pero no deberías emocionarte antes de la verdadera sorpresa ¡TA-DA!

El castaño sacó de una mochila que había estado ocultando una fila de libros con fotografías. Antes de que Hikari pudiera preguntar al respecto, Daisuke los repartió sobre la mesa hablando sobre su propia vida y como le daba el honor a la joven de conocerlo más a fondo.

¡Eran fotografías de su vida!

Prácticamente desde que nació, cuando perdió su primer diente o dio los primeros pasos.

Fue entretenido durante los primeros 35 minutos, luego se desvió a contar la vida de toda su familia, partiendo desde su bisabuelo y qué características había heredado de él. El resto de la historia fue un tanto confusa, porque mezclaba escenas de películas famosas.

"Esto no es como lo esperaba, ni siquiera ha dejado que ordene algo para comer. No es que tenga mucha hambre, pero me encantaría probar algo delicioso"

Mientras tanto, un joven alto y rubio dio su segunda vuelta a la zona del bufete. Parecía que al fin había podido tener un respiro con la ola de órdenes por todas partes.

Fue cuando su vista, atraída por el propio instinto de que estaba cerca de alguien importante en su vida, vio a la chica castaña bostezando.

¡Nunca imaginó volverla a encontrar tan pronto!

Apenas y había podido tranquilizar su ímpetu de trabajar sin pensar tanto en ella.

Sus latidos se hicieron fuertes, pero su timidez y cobardía por hablarle solo consiguió colorear sus mejillas en un ligero tono rojizo.

— ¡También tienes que ver la fotografía de mi tía abuela, dicen que era descendiente de un emperador!

La voz en alto de un joven con el que compartía la mesa lo hizo dar un vuelco al corazón ¿quién era él? ¿Estaban saliendo?

"Pero ella se ve sumamente aburrida, así que no creo que él sea su novio"

—Takaishi– su compañero mesero le llamó desde atrás, atareado con un gran pedido de pastelillos, -¿puedes ir a atender a la mesa cinco? ¡Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo!

-No te preocupes, lo hubiera hecho así no me lo hubieras pedido...- el joven respiró hondo, intentando avanzar lo más tranquilo posible, hacia la mesa donde estaba la hermosa Hikari.

No podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo al encontrarla y dirigirle la palabra, al menos en su lugar de trabajo...

Conforme iba acercándose escuchó la conversación del chico castaño a más detalle, presumiendo hazañas o su propio aspecto en comparación con los chicos de las otras mesas. Hikari, había descansado su barbilla en su mano derecha, suspirando e intentando hacer una figura de papel con la servilleta sobre la mesa.

El rubio casi se sintió aliviado de ir en su rescate para evitar que se quedara dormida del aburrimiento.

— ¿Están listos para ordenar?– preguntó en un tono amigable y servicial.

La chica saltó ligeramente sobre su lugar, enfocando sus ojos almendrados en él.

—Sí, gracias.

¡Takeru tenía que ser fuerte, pero el encanto de esa chica lo estaba poniendo de lo más nervioso!

— ¡No, gracias!– interrumpió el castaño, frunciendo el ceño porque le habían interrumpido, pero más que nada, porque Takeru había captado toda la atención de Hikari con una simple pregunta.

—Daisuke, él solo está haciendo su trabajo, no deberías tomarlo tan personal. Puedes, en cualquier momento después... contar sobre eso que estabas contando...–lo último lo dijo nerviosa e insegura, imaginando la gran pesadilla que sería para ella volver a la misma y aburrida conversación.

— ¡Bien!– le arrebató la carta y le dio una rápida leída, -¡queremos uno de sus famosos pasteles de banana y un par de cafés clásicos!

Takeru arqueó la ceja sin anotar la orden, había captado, tal como Hikari, que él se había tomado la libertad de ordenar sin preguntarle a su acompañante.

Finalmente ella aceptó que ordenaría lo mismo.

"¡Que sujeto tan tonto!" pensó el rubio, al tiempo que se alejaba para traer la orden.

En tanto el rubio esperaba recibir el pedido, Hikari fue motivada a transformar su cita a una más agradable, quizás si sacaba un tema interesante para ambos, podrían descubrir que tenían más cosas en común de lo que ella pensaba.

"Pero parece cada vez más difícil creerlo... es decir, cuando envió ese precioso detalle de flores fue tan ¡encantador! y ahora, la magia se ha desvanecido por completo"

—Daisuke, pronto se acerca la Navidad y me estaba preguntando ¿qué haces usualmente en noche buena?

¡Sí, Navidad era un tema interesante en éste tiempo! Ella escuchaba a sus amigas conversar con sus novios sobre ello. Soñaban despiertas con una sonrisa en su rostro todo el día.

Pero el castaño, contrario a lo que ella imaginó, arrugó la frente cruzándose de brazos e inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

— ¡Es horrible! Navidad es como la época de pesadilla para mí, mi familia siempre quiere ir a casa de la abuela y yo termino haciéndola de enfermero para ella, ¡la última vez tuve que bañarla y alimentarla mientras los demás bailaban y comían como cerdos a mis espaldas!

—Bueno...–Hikari se aclaró la garganta, –Navidad no sólo trata de comida o música, también estar con la familia, así que desde ese punto de vista, no fue tan malo estar junto a tu abuela

— ¡JA! ¡Búrlate lo que quieras Hikari! ¡Se NOTA que NO conoces a mi ABUELA!

—Pero...– ella titubeó intentando encontrar el lado bueno de la conversación ¿sería posible?

— ¡BIEN! Si vamos con mi abuela ésta navidad, te invito a venir con nosotros, entonces conocerás el verdadero INFIERNO

La chica se quedó callada unos momentos, para luego intentar esbozar una vez más su sonrisa comprensiva – ¿Y qué hay de los regalos? Seguro que entre la familia comparten un detalle como ese...

— ¡BAH!– se quejó Daisuke, tan fuerte que muchos comensales lo voltearon a ver.

— ¡Tengo suerte si me regalan un poco de la cena! Aunque a veces mi abuela me regala un horrible suéter hecho con pelo de los gatos que cuida

—Daisuke, yo no creo que tu abuela haga algo así

—Como he dicho, no la conoces

Mientras su fallida conversación terminaba de mal en peor, Takeru apareció dejando los pedidos en sus respectivos lugares.

— ¡Disculpen la tardanza!

Intentó sonar animado al respecto, pero el ambiente ahí era de lo más tenso.

"De seguro que este chico está haciendo pasar un mal rato de Hikari ¿debería hacer algo? Pero si comento algo, él podría hacerla sufrir más... ¿y si le digo algo a ella?" la miró de reojo, la joven inmersa en el propio café que le había traído.

Completamente desanimada. Sus ojos que irradiaban felicidad, ahora estaban apagados ante una tristeza de la que no podía escapar.

Los labios del rubio intentaron articular una palabra hacia ella ¡pero estaba demasiado nervioso!

Su mente se quedó en blanco y su cara comenzó a tornarse roja, cuando cayó en cuenta de que había intentado hablarle a la chica que le gustaba.

"¡Soy tan cobarde!"

Se reprimió a sí mismo, al alejarse de vuelta a la cocina con la charola vacía.

— ¡Takaishi! ¿Puedes llevar ésta jarra de agua fresca a la mesa uno?

– le gritó su compañero desde el otro lado.

"¿Jarra de agua? Sí... podría funcionar"

Salió a toda prisa, sin estar demasiado seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Quería sacar a Hikari de esa situación tan incómoda con el chico tonto...

"¡Desearía que se me hubiera ocurrido una mejor idea!"

Su cuerpo actúo de manera automática, al dirigirse a la mesa con el número uno, pasó cerca de la paraje y fingió perder el equilibrio para derramar accidentalmente el agua, sobre el vestido de la joven Hikari.

—¿¡Pero qué dem...!?

Como lo esperaba, el castaño reaccionó de manera agresiva. Hikari apenas hizo una reacción de sorpresa, buscando la manera de secar su ropa.

— ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, ANIMAL!?

—Lo siento, yo...

Daisuke lo sujetó por las solapas de su camisa y Hikari intentó detenerle llamándolo.

— ¿¡Lo sientes!? ¡SÍ! ¡Ahorita vas a sentirlo de verdad!- le soltó un fuerte golpe a la altura de la barbilla, y Takeru no quiso defenderse porque eso solo provocaría que el chico se pusiera más agresivo de lo que ya estaba.

Miró hacia Hikari, intentando hacer una reverencia cosa que Daisuke no dejó por empujarlo al lado contrario de su mesa.

Le propinó un segundo golpe, pero Takeru fue lo suficientemente listo para evitarlo con la jarra como escudo.

¡El castaño se retorció saltando y maldiciendo en voz alta!

Para ese entonces la gente ya se había puesto de pie mirando el espectáculo o simplemente para irse.

El otro mesero, compañero del rubio, decidió involucrarse en ese momento para disculparse en su nombre.

—¡Te crees muy listo, camarerito!

— ¡Daisuke, ya basta!– la joven se interpuso a tiempo, y el castaño hizo un puchero antes de dar la media vuelta para tomar sus cosas:

— ¡Y ni creas que te vamos a pagar!

Con eso, salió totalmente indignado de la cafetería. Sin esperar a la joven, quien se disculpó en su nombre...

—No tiene por qué hacerlo, señorita– dijo Takeru sin intentar sonar más nervioso de lo que en realidad estaba, —en cambio, debería disculparme por mi torpeza...

—No se preocupe, fue un accidente– le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Tal y como fue la primera vez que la vio.

No se percató de cuando ella se despidió y se fue, porque estaba demasiado inmerso en la felicidad de esa sonrisa tan única.

Una sonrisa que le torturaba, al saber que solo era la segunda vez que la podía mirar, y le hacía amarla aún más que antes...

Transcurridos tres días, Hikari y Daisuke no intercambiaron palabras o se reunieron siquiera.

Ella pensaba que Daisuke sería el primero en dar el primer paso, pero él estaba demasiado enojado.

Lo que parecía más absurdo ¡enojado con ella porque no se molestó con el mesero! O eso fue lo que Ken le comentó.

Fue a la mañana del siguiente día, que llamaron a su puerta con una hermosa caja de regalo muy curiosa, dentro tenía un pequeño pastel de fresa con el glaseado especial de aquella cafetería. Atado a la caja, un globo con un mensaje de disculpa, y además una nota:

 _ **"Lo siento, Hikari.**_

 _ **Al parecer, sigo haciendo cosas que te molestan cada vez que ocurren nuestros encuentros.**_

 _ **Sé que éstas disculpas tan cobardes no son suficientes, sufro terriblemente sabiendo ello y tal vez eso sea lo que merezco y más...**_

 _ **Pero, por favor, aunque mi corazón sufra tanto, sigue atormentándolo con tu asombrosa existencia... porque sin darme cuenta, ésta es la manera en que he aceptado vivir desde que te he conocido"**_

Lo que leía, eran la manera más abrumadora en que se había conmovido su corazón.

No había otra persona de la que sospechara, excepto Daisuke...

"¿Él hizo todo esto por mí? ¿De verdad es lo que piensa de mí?"

Las mejillas de Hikari se sonrojaron, abrazó la carta contra su pecho y una gran sonrisa.

Pero al otro día, las cosas volvieron a desvanecerse de su encanto.

Daisuke admitió que fue el responsable del regalo, pero dijo no sentirse muy contento con la cita de ese día.

Dos días antes de la navidad, se citaron en las plazas del centro en la ciudad.

¡Fue exactamente igual a la primera cita!

Daisuke no hablaba de otra cosa más que de él mismo, reprochaba temas de conversación que Hikari intentaba sacar...

Ella se sintió igual de triste que cuando las ilusiones de un niño sobre la existencia de Papá Noel se ven rotas de repente, con el paso del tiempo.

Estaba confundida, decepcionada e indecisa.

Pues había querido hacer un regalo para Daisuke...

"pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura, ¿de verdad es él quien me dio esos regalos? Parece diferente a como se expresa en las cartas..."

No se dio cuenta, que en medio de su tristeza, caminando y fingiendo escuchar la conversación de su cita, alguien la miraba desde la lejanía.

Su mirada triste y anhelante, al tiempo que revolvía su cabello con desesperación antes su cobardía.

¡Takeru no era capaz de acercarse a ella! Ni aunque ya se habían hablado una vez... ¡ahora sentía el doble de miedo!

Le atemorizaba el ser ignorado, el no recibir la sonrisa tan característica de su belleza... pero también lo lastimaba el que ella no se diera cuenta de su existencia... no al menos personalmente...

Porque los sentimientos que plasmó en las notas que le enviaba era reales, más no tenían un rostro.

¡Deseaba preguntarle qué pensaba sobre eso!

¿Pero lo vería como una especie de acosador?

"No puedo... seguiré sufriendo, pero si Hikari sigue apareciendo ante mis ojos, aún a la distancia, lo acepto y seré feliz"

A la noche, Daisuke acompañaba a la puerta a la chica, cuando ambos se toparon con una pequeña caja de regalo.

La joven la tomó entre sus manos, mirando al castaño con una ligera sorpresa:

—Daisuke, ¿cuándo fue que dejaste esto aquí?

El titubeó un poco, — ¿Eh? Ya sabes... ¡tengo el don de la sorpresa! yo... pues ¡ábrelo!

La caja era más o menos pequeña, de color plata con el dibujo de un copo de nieve. La tradicional carta estaba por dentro, adherida a la tapa de éste... el regalo era una pequeña bola de cristal con un paisaje navideño por dentro. Al agitarlo, parecí que nevaba de verdad ¡y se reproducía un villancico!

 _ **"Hikari, espero que la tristeza que me han mostrado tus hermosos ojos sea pasajera... de no ser así, puede que debas encerrarla dentro de ésta esfera de cristal y dejar que sea parte de una nevada artificial.**_

 _ **Deseo para ti la felicidad, más grande de la que me ha brindado el milagro de haberte conocido...**_

 _ **Sonríe siempre"**_

— ¿Qué dice?– preguntó el curioso Daisuke, sin darse cuenta de que eso sonaría muy raro del supuesto dueño de ese regalo.

Hikari ocultó la carta, — ¿No lo sabes?

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Solo quería recordar a detalle... porque escribí mucho y ya seme olvidaron algunas cosas!

Hikari negó ligeramente, —Muchas gracias. Nos vemos mañana– sin mostrársela, se despidió de él.

Ahora ya sospechaba que Daisuke podría no ser el que le regalaba esto.

En primera porque estuvo con él casi todo el día, pudo haberle encargado dejarlo a alguno de sus amigos, pero entonces ¿por qué preguntaría por el contenido de la carta?

"Además de que lo que aquí escriben no encaja con la forma de ser de Daisuke... me pregunto ¿quién podrá ser en realidad? ¿Le conozco? ¿Podré conocerlo?"

Tal vez fue más un deseo que una pregunta dentro de su mente.

Dicen que la navidad está llena de milagros de felicidad y encuentros, es por eso que el deseo de Hikari logró hacerse realidad de forma tan inesperada...

— ¡Hermana! ¿A dónde te escapas?

Le preguntó Taichi desde el comedor, estaba atareado de cosas que su mamá le mandaba a hacer para prepararse a la cena.

Hikari Yagami se había vestido conforme a la ocasión, con un hermoso abrigo que su abuela le había regalado, de color rosa claro. Y una bufanda blanca que comenzaba a cubrir su cuello para un día tan frío como ese.

Recién estaba oscureciendo y todavía había tiempo para el momento de reunión familiar, así que ella decidió salir.

Le sonrió a su hermano, llevando un dedo a sus labios en un gesto para que no hiciera tanto escándalo:

—Enseguida regreso. Solo quiero felicitar a mis amigas y entregarles sus regalos- le mostró una bolsa que cargaba entre sus manos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias hermano. Estaré bien. Además, mamá necesita ayuda.

Con esa excusa, se libró de la compañía de su hermano.

De todas formas, sería demasiado embarazoso para ella entregar los regalos si él estaba presente. También estaba planeando visitar a Daisuke para pedir disculpas. Lo estuvo evitando desde aquel día en que sospechó que no era el responsable de los regalos...

"Bueno, estoy en todo mi derecho de molestarme, por haberme mentido de esa forma"

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, recorría la zona más iluminada de la ciudad, gracias al enorme y hermoso árbol navideño instalado para atraer el espíritu navideño.

La hermosa estrella de oro, junto a la suave lluvia de copos de nieve que comenzaba caer, la hacía parecer un cuento de hadas.

— ¡Cuidado!

Escuchó, antes de chocar contra alguien y perder su bolsa.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!–dijo la castaña, se agachó para ayudar a recoger la bolsa del chico que también se había caído, junto a ella.

—No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa, por estar demasiado distraído

La voz le sonó ligeramente familiar, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ¡lo reconoció!

Era el joven mesero de aquella cafetería. No era fácil olvidar a alguien con esos ojos azules. Ni tampoco su voz amable, que transmitía calidez y confianza.

—Tú eres...

El chico bajó la cabeza ¿quizás nervioso? le contestó:

—No dije mi nombre la última vez, soy Takeru Takaishi

—Yo soy...

— ¡Lo sé!– pero ante su repentina respuesta, ella lo miró sorprendida.

—quiero decir... bueno, sé que te llamas Hikari...

— ¿Cómo...?

—Quizás porque tu presencia es similar a la luz– comentó un tanto apenado, y la chica también se sintió así, por haber sido elogiada de esa forma.

Buscó devolver la bolsa a Takeru, cuando se percató de que era un regalo... no estaba segura de su contenido, pero había una pequeña nota atada con el nombre de ella ¡su nombre estaba escrito!

—Esto...

El joven también se dio cuenta de que el nombre estaba visible, y en su nerviosismo lo negó:

—¡No es un nombre! Es solo es significado... sí, el significado del regalo...

Hikari pareció decepcionarse un poco.

—Bien, entonces... lo siento, por ser tan distraída... yo... yo tengo que irme. Fue un gusto, Takeru.

Ambos caminaron en sentidos opuestos al otro, con el enorme árbol navideño presente en el entorno de su alrededor.

Los pasos se volvieron pesados, pues no querían seguir avanzando y separarse de ese encuentro que, quizás había sido un milagro de la navidad... ¿había algo para evitar su separación?

Takeru se reprochaba una y otra vez por su oportunidad ahora perdida ¿¡por qué no simplemente aceptó que el regalo era para ella!?

"No quiero ser un cobarde toda mi vida... puede que haya aceptado sufrir por ello, ¡pero me he vuelto demasiado codicioso! ahora yo quiero sufrir pero por no tenerla a mi lado"

— ¡Hikari!– se había dado la vuelta, ocultando su rostro un poco con el gorro que usaba sobre su cabeza.

La joven no se había alejado tanto, por eso pudo escucharle claramente. A pesar de que un grupo de niños se había agrupado alrededor del gran árbol para cantar.

Sus ojos almendrados fueron totalmente atraídos por el llamado de su nombre, ahora no podía apartarlos del tímido chico frente a ella, que había intentado ser valiente y al mismo tiempo un cobarde, mostrando su rostro rojo y unos labios temblorosos que intentaban seguir hablando...

—Feliz... ¡feliz Navidad, Hikari!

Como intentando apaciguar sus nervios, ella le sonrió agradeciéndole y devolviendo la felicitación.

Pero no parecía ser suficiente para que el rubio se relajara.

El caminó más cerca de la chica y repentinamente le mostró el regalo.

Ella pasó la mirada de la bolsa a su rostro.

—Yo... mentí. El regalo, sí es para ti. Disculpa por mentirte.

Hikari lo aceptó entre sus manos, sin saber cómo responder a ello.

Las cosas estaban pasando tan inesperadamente.

Al abrirlo, dentro había un hermoso gatito de peluche.

¡Era muy bonito!

De color blanco, con un par de ojos expresivos de color azul.

Era como el de aquel día de la salida a la reservación Amaya.

El rubio la animó a leer la nota, mientras al mismo tiempo, Takeru repetía de memoria lo que había escrito en ella:

 _ **"La primera vez que te conocí, estabas sonriendo tan hermosa, junto a ese gatito.**_

 _ **Espero que con esto, tu sonrisa pueda volver... porque la única prioridad de mi vida, es que tú seas feliz...**_

 _ **Hikari, Feliz Navidad"**_

La chica soltó una pequeña sonrisa, que luego fue a ser más grande y sincera de lo que alguna vez hubiera sentido.

Igual estaba llorando, pero ante el preocupado rubio, ella las limpió rápidamente para abrazarlo con un "Gracias"

Hikari no sabía, que la Navidad le entregaría una felicidad tan espontánea y grande, casi como un milagro, llamado Takeru.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡Felices fiestas para todos!**

 **¡Espero tu regalo te guste Pipesper!**


End file.
